


Beloved Hee-chan

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, M/M, Spanking, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il quand Heero arrive à mettre en colère le si joyeux et si agréable Duo ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beloved Hee-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264990) by [Akuma2x1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1). 



> **Note de Akuma :** Merci à Stardancer de m'avoir donné l'idée et demandé d'écrire une 'torture-Heero-fic' ¤sourit et ricane avec Stormy¤. J'ai choisi ce titre car si à un autre moment j'ai une idée pour torturer notre Hee-chan adoré, je la mettrai en séquelle de cette fic. Et comme je suis sûre que je le torturerai encore j'ai mis que c'était la partie 1. ¤nouveaux ricanements¤

Un jour calme et ensoleillé…. Pas un…

« Heeeeeeeeroooooo ! ! ! OMAE O KOROSU ! ! ! »

Trowa, Quatre, et Wufei appréciant la calme matinée, sursautèrent sur leurs chaises dans la cuisine quand ils entendirent un hurlement provenant de la chambre de Heero et de Duo.

« Itai ! »

Les pas précipités se rapprochèrent de la cuisine, suivis des rugissements du Shinigami. La porte s'ouvrit et Heero entra précipitamment, protégeant sa tête alors que Duo était à ses talons, essayant de l'attraper. Trowa, Quatre, et Wufei virent donc les deux protagonistes commencer à courir autour de la table de la cuisine avec un Duo essayant d'attraper Heero et criant.

« ARRÊTE… »

TOUAP

Duo rata le pilote japonais.

« Itai »

TOUAP

« …de courir… »

« Itai »

« …Que… »

TOUAP

TOUAP

« …je… »

« Itai. Itai »

« …t'at-… »

TOUAP

« …-trape… »

TOUAP

« Itai. Itai »

« …et… »

TOUAP

« …te… »

TOUAP

« …torture… »

TOUAP

« Itai. Itai. Itai. »

« …jusqu'à… »

TOUAP

« …ce que… »

TOUAP

« …tu commences… »

TOUAP

TOUAP

« …à crier »

Duo attrapa Heero, les envoyant tous deux rouler au sol alors que leurs amis les observaient avec de grands yeux. Il n'était pas habituel de voir le soldat parfait poursuivi par un Shinigami à bout de nerfs. Et Heero semblait combattre sans enthousiasme, comme s'il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Ils avaient cessé de rouler, Duo se trouvant sur la partie supérieure du corps de Heero, et il commença à le chatouiller impitoyablement. Un rire franc sortit de la bouche du pilote japonais alors qu'il essayait d'éviter l'attaque de Duo en se tournant et retournant. Mais cette fois, le pilote natté semblait être le plus fort, car Heero ne put s'échapper.

« Duo ! »

Duo continua à chatouiller Heero.

« Yamero. hahahhahaha… »

Duo continua à le chatouiller sans répit.

« Ahaha Gomen… »

Duo continua encore à chatouiller.

« Gomen. .haha. Gomen. .ha… Gomen. »

Shinigami continua encore et toujours le chatouillement.

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Pas encore » gronda Duo en se relevant alors que Heero restait allongé sur sol à bout de souffle.

Trowa, Quatre, et Wufei regardaient toujours les deux garçons, impassibles.

Duo traîna une chaise près de l'endroit où le pilote était étendu et puis leva le pilote sans vie. Il s'assit sur la chaise et renversa Heero de façon à ce que son ventre soit contre ses genoux. Heero, qui était toujours à bout de souffle se laissa simplement manipuler et positionner par Duo. Les regards émeraude, turquoise et noir se sont encore plus écarquillés quand Duo abaissa le spandex de Heero au niveau de ses chevilles et commença à fesser le joli postérieur du pilote japonais.

« C'est… »

CLAC !

« Ah »

« …ce que tu mérites… »

CLAC !

CLAC !

« Ah ah »

« …pour avoir supprimé »

CLAC !

CLAC !

CLAC !

« Ah. Ah. Aïe ! »

« …ma sauvegarde des Sims ! ! »

CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !

« Aiiiiiiie Je suis désolé ! »

Trowa, Quatre, et Wufei regardèrent Duo, confus, particulièrement Quatre qui était celui qui avait acheté le jeu de Sims pour Duo.

« Désolé ? Tu ne seras désolé que quand tes fesses seront bien rouges ! »

CLAC !

CLAC !

« Aiiiie ! »

« J'ai cherché pendant des jours avant de trouver les skins de Deathscythe et de Wing pour mes Sims ! »

CLAC! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !

« Je venais juste de réussir à acheter mon lit vibrant. »

CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !

« J'avais travaillé très dur pour avoir l'argent pour acheter ce lit ! »

CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !

« Et j'allais tout juste pouvoir voir Deathscythe et Wings coucher ensemble dans ce lit ! ! »

CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !

« Et toi et ton stupide programme 'disk clean up' vous avez décidé de désinstaller mon jeu et toutes les sauvegardes de ton ordinateur portable ! ! »

CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !

Duo lui flanqua la volée finale, qui était aussi la plus forte, et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise pour reprendre son souffle alors que le Japonais sur ses genoux et aux fesses rougies gémissait ses excuses à maintes reprises. Trowa, Quatre, et Wufei étaient encore pétrifiés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Alors Duo se leva et prit le garçon japonais gémissant sur son épaule.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangés les gars. »

Les trois regards émeraude, turquoise et noir observèrent avec ébahissement le natté porter son précieux paquet hors de la pièce, claquant une nouvelle fois mais plus légèrement le postérieur rougi.

« Puisque je ne peux pas les voir coucher ce soir…. A la place, je te prendrai aussi longtemps que je le jugerai nécessaire. »

Pouvant encore entendre les derniers mots de Duo ils surent que Heero ne pourrait pas s'asseoir pendant quelques jours. Enfin, même sans cela il n'aurait pas pu s'asseoir avec ces fesses rouges, quoi qu'il en soit. Un long moment après qu'ils eurent entendu la porte de la chambre du couple claquée fermement, des bruits de battement ont commencé et ont brisé leur silence choqué.

« Et bien »

« Et bien. »

« Et bien en effet. »

« Je dois dire à Duo qu'il y a un truc pour gagner de l'argent facilement ? »

« ... »  
« NANNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

**OWARI**

**_(ou à suivre avec la préquelle/séquelle)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Traci et SkyLark pour l'idée

« Bonjour Duo » Dit Quatre saluant le pilote natté.

« Bonjour Quatre. » Duo sourit et s'assit sur une chaise, saisissant la tasse de café offerte par Quatre. Le pilote natté semblait être de bonne humeur pour continuer à sourire.

« Où est Heero ? » Demanda Quatre à Duo.

« Oh, il est au lit, trop endolori pour s'asseoir. » Répondit-il tandis que Quatre s'étranglait avec son thé.

Quatre a rapidement avalé et il regarda Duo avec curiosité. Bien qu'il sache qu'il était impoli de poser davantage de questions, il était curieux après la fessée de la veille. « Il a trop mal à cause de….hum… » Quatre rougit quand il vit Duo sourire.

« Les deux, Quatre. Il est trop endolori par la fessée et le fait que nous ayons fait l'amour. » Duo sourit plus largement alors que Quatre rougissait encore plus. « Il l'a bien mérité pour avoir effacé ma partie. »

Quatre prit une autre tasse de thé. Il n'a jamais pensé que Duo serait si furieux, juste parce que Heero a effacé ses données de jeu. « Duo, tu ne penses pas que la fessée est exagérée ? C'est ton petit ami pas ton enfant. »

Duo rit « Quatre, ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui donnais une fessée. Je lui en ai même donné une avant qu'il ne devienne mon amoureux, quand nous étions encore en guerre et seuls dans une planque. » Le natté sourit quand il vit Quatre abaisser sa mâchoire et le regarder avec incrédulité.

~*~*~*~ flash-back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

« ... hum… Duo ? » Le son de la voix de Heero fit sursauter Duo, qui lisait tranquillement une bande dessinée sur son lit.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Heero ? » Duo fut surpris de voir Heero se tenir près du lit et le regarder.

Le pilote japonais ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la ferma de nouveau, bafouillant quelques mots. « ... hum rien ... »

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas habituel qu'Heero commence la conversation, d'ailleurs le japonais avait laissé son ordinateur portable sur la table juste pour lui parler. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de suspect « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ? »

« Non, rien. » Heero ignora le natté et alla de nouveau à la table, tapant sur son ordinateur portable.

Bien sûr Duo ne laisserait pas Heero s'échapper comme cela. Il se leva et enleva l'ordinateur de la portée d'Heero,

« Duo ! » Heero cria et suivit Duo, qui avait rapporté son ordinateur portable avec lui sur le lit.

« Dis-moi d'abord. » Duo se redressa sur son lit tandis que Heero essayait de saisir son ordinateur portable sans résultat. Finalement le japonais s'assit sur le lit et regarda Duo.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Duo grogna « Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. »

« Ne savais pas quoi ?

« Heero ! Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire ! » Cria Duo au garçon japonais, qui ne sembla pas affecté par le ton employé.

« Ce n'est vraiment rien. »

« Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, Heero ! » Duo sauta du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre, emportant l'ordinateur portable avec lui. La fenêtre était divisée en deux pans horizontaux. Duo tira vers le haut la partie inférieure pour ouvrir la fenêtre. « Je compte jusqu'à cinq et si tu ne parles pas, cet ordinateur portable ira se faire des amis dehors dans la nature. »

Heero élargit ses yeux d'où il était sur le lit. « Non ! »

« Alors parle. »

« ... » au lieu de répondre, Heero regarda Duo, curieux de voir si celui-ci allait accomplir sa menace.

Duo grogna « Cinq »

« ... »

« Quatre ! »

« ... »

« Trois ! »

« ... »

« Dis-moi Heero ! » Duo gronda plus fort, irrité par le fait qu'Heero ait choisi de ne pas répondre plutôt que d'assurer la sûreté de son ordinateur portable. Quoi que Heero ait voulu lui dire, cela devait être une chose très importante. « Deux ! »

« ... Ce n'est rien ... Vraiment ... » Heero n'a parlé vers le haut avec irritation.

« Conneries ! Un ! »

« ... »

« Zér ... »

Duo allait jeter l'ordinateur portable quand Heero finalement a parlé « Duo. »

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu voulais, Heero ? » Duo stoppa son action et regarda le Japonais assis sur le lit triomphalement.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, mais tu ne vas pas oser jeter mon ordinateur portable. » Heero regarda Duo, les yeux brillants de colère.

Étant immunisé contre ce regard, Duo se contenta de sourire d'un air affecté et fléchit ses bras, permettant à l'ordinateur portable de rejoindre les oiseaux dans le ciel.

« Mon ordinateur ! » Cria Heero, et courut à la fenêtre, poussant Duo et prolongeant ses mains jusqu'à la moitié de son corps hors de la fenêtre pour attraper l'ordinateur portable au vol.

Ce que Heero ne savait pas c'est que Duo avait prévu cela depuis le début. Quand Heero parvint à attraper son ordinateur portable, le pilote américain abaissa le panneau de fenêtre, maintenant Heero entre la fenêtre inférieure et la fenêtre supérieure. Duo sourit, satisfait d'entendre le cri de surprise de Heero de l'extérieur quand il le poussa davantage de façon à ce que les jambes du garçon japonais ne touchent plus le plancher.

« Duo ! » Heero pouvait seulement crier, n'osant pas entreprendre une démarche qui pourrait lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ses mains étaient occupées avec l'ordinateur portable et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il était comme prisonnier, à la merci du pilote américain.

« Maintenant Heero, dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire et je te libérerai. » Dit Duo calmement et d'une voix forte.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. Relâche-moi, Duo ! »

Duo mit sa main sur la hanche de Heero tandis que son autre main tenait la fenêtre pour empêcher qu'elle ne se rouvre. « Heero, si tu ne parles pas ... tu sentiras la colère du Shinigami » Dit sourdement le natté d'un ton mortel.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. »

Duo gifla le derrière de Heero. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! ! ! Que voulais-tu me dire ! »

« Rien ... »

« QU'EST ce RIEN ! ! ! ! ! » Duo frappa les fesses de Heero plus violement. « Je déteste vraiment que l'on me mente. Tu vas recevoir ce que tu mérites ! Pour être plus précis, ton derrière va avoir ce qu'il mérite ! ! ! ! » Duo descendit le spandex de Heero, dévoilant les globes arrondis.

« Duo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! ! » Duo put entendre la surprise et la panique dans la voix de Heero.

« Dernière chance, Heero ! » Duo mit sa main sur la chair nue. « Dis-moi. »

« Rien… »

Duo grogna et balança sa main. CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC

« AÏE ! ! Duo, arrête ! ! ! » Heero se redressa pendant que la volée continuait.

« Parle et je m'arrêterai. » CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC

« Aïe, ce n'est rien. »

« Alors tu vas rester là pendant que je finis de te rougir les fesses ! » Grogna Duo en rendant sa main plus ferme et en frappant plus rapidement les globes lisses. CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC

« Aïe, aïe, itai ! ! ! »

CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC

« Parle Heero. »

« Aïe. rien….aïe…. »

CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC

« AHHHH, arrête Duo ! ! » Heero a essayé de se tortiller, et d'esquiver la main de Duo mais cela a seulement eut pour effet de lui avoir presque fait perdre son équilibre.

Duo arrêta la fessée et rattrapa Heero qui tombait. Quand le garçon retrouva son équilibre, Duo mit sa main à sa ceinture. « Tu es buté, n'est-ce pas ? ? Voyons si tes fesses peuvent supporter ceci ! » Il retira sa ceinture et la plia en deux.

« Du…Duo ? ? »

« Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire ou tais-toi et apprécie mon service, Heero. » Duo abattit la ceinture sur la chair de Heero.

« Ahhhh ! ! » Heero poussa des cris perçants et se redressa pendant que la ceinture léchait ses fesses rouges.

« Parle-moi Heero, ou tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir pendant un moment ! ! ! »

« Rien… rien ... »

Duo gronda « Si c'est ce que tu veux. » Il fouetta Heero avec sa ceinture, créant des marques rouges sur les fesses du garçon japonais. CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC

« Aaaaaaahhhhhh »

CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC

Heero hurla quand Duo forcit les coups de ceinture. « NON ! ! ARRÊTE ! ! » Duo put voir que la prise de Heero sur son ordinateur portable était plus forte, essayant de soutenir la douleur de la fouettée.

« Parle et je m'arrêterai ! » CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC

« Rien. Duo ... AHHHHHHHHHHHH » Heero jappa quand Duo le fouetta encore plus durement. « Arrête ! ! Arrête ! ! ! »

Duo ignorait les supplications et rougissait chaque centimètre du fessier de Heero avec la même force.

« Arrête, arrête s'il te plait ! Je parlerai ! Je te promets que je parlerai. » Cria Heero alors Duo cessa immédiatement son geste.

Le natté a soulevé le panneau de fenêtre, libérant Heero et rentra le garçon à l'intérieur. Le Japonais avait du mal à se tenir debout, tenant toujours dans ses mains son précieux ordinateur portable. Duo manoeuvra Heero de manière à ce qu'il soit près du lit et prit l'ordinateur pour le déposer sur la table de nuit. Il poussa alors Heero pour qu'il s'allonge à plat ventre sur le lit. Le Japonais ne combattit pas et laissa ses fesses rouges visibles aux yeux de Duo. Apparemment son énergie avait été dépensée en cris perçants.

Duo s'assit à côté de Heero et mit sa main sur les globes rouges et chauds, faisant pousser un gémissement d'agonie à Heero. « Parle maintenant, Heero. » Dit-il doucement, essayant ainsi de calmer le garçon japonais.

« Je….hum….je… » Duo entendit Heero murmurer comme s'il ne pouvait pas dire les mots en question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Heero, je ne t'entends pas. » Duo se pencha un peu plus vers Heero n'entendant aucun mot. « Bon apparemment je vais devoir t'aider à parler plus clairement. »

Les fesses de Heero furent malaxées par Duo qui ne fut pas déçu en voyant le garçon japonais japper et sursauter. Il prit le menton de Heero et tourna son visage de sorte que celui-ci le regarde.

« Parle. »

« Je…. » Heero déglutit, semblant hésitant.

« Parle ou je demanderai à tes jolies fesses une fois de plus. » Dit Duo d'une voix lourde de menaces et cette fois la menace en question sembla fonctionner.

« jetem ... »

« Quoi ? »

« teme »

« Heero… » Duo gronda en mettant sa main sur les fesses rouges de Heero.

« Je t'aime. »

Duo fut étonné et libéra le visage de Heero de sa main. « Tu…. m'aimes ? »

Heero tourna simplement la tête et enterra son visage le plus profondément possible dans le lit.

« Tu as fait ce caprice juste parce que tu ne pouvais pas dire ces trois mots ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? » Duo malaxa inconsciemment le postérieur de Heero.

« Du. .duo… » Jappa Heero.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta main… »

« Oh…. oui. » Duo baissa son regard, réalisant ce qu'il faisait et écarta sa main. « Et bien, je suis heureux de t'avoir forcé à me parler. » Il saisit le visage de Heero et le força à le regarder. « Je t'aime aussi, koi. » Duo embrassa alors le garçon japonais avec passion.

~*~*~*~ fin du flash-back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre avala son thé de travers, il avait déjà perdu le compte du nombre de fois que cela arrivait. « C'est ainsi que vous êtes allés plus loin. »

Duo inclina la tête, souriant au souvenir. « Et puisque ses fesses étaient déjà endolories à ce moment-là et qu'il ne s'assiérait pas pendant un bout de temps de toute façon, je ... » Duo ne continua pas mais Quatre avait compris et rougit encore plus, avalant son thé cul sec une fois de plus.

« Il n'était pas fâché après toi à cause de la fessée, Duo ? »

« Et bien, il m'a foudroyé du regard après c'est vrai, mais avoir embrassé mainte fois ses belles fesses rouges a fait des miracles. » Duo sourit. « Cela va sans dire que nous faisons toujours l'amour après. Je pense qu'il commence à aimer recevoir des fessées. » Riant, le natté se leva et prit du pain et une autre tasse de café. Il sortit alors en marmonnant qu'Heero voudrait sûrement son petit déjeuner bientôt, laissant un Quatre rougissant dans la cuisine et finissant d'un coup son thé une fois de plus.

**OWARI**

**Author's Note:**

> ** Traduction du japonais utilisé par l'auteur pour ceux/celles qui ne connaîtraient pas : **
> 
> Omae o korosu : Je vais te tuer
> 
> Itai : Aie !
> 
> Yamero : Arrête
> 
> Gomen : Pardon


End file.
